One of the common troubles in relation to the hair style is poor voluminous sensation of hair (hereinafter may be referred to as volume of hair). Complaints of such poor hair volume are generally heard from people who have thin hair or thin hair filaments. Thinning of hair or hair filaments aggravates with aging, and increases frequent use of a hair dye, which is generally applied to hair roots. Under such circumstances, people who are troubled with poor hair volume generally suffer from thinning of hair or hair filaments, as well as hair damage due to a chemical treatment; i.e., hydrophilization of the hair surface.
Poor hair volume is primarily caused by adhesion of hair to the scalp, which reduces rise of hair roots at the scalp. Such reduction of rise of hair roots is caused by hydrophilization of the hair surface due to a chemical treatment, as well as by thinning of hair or hair filaments, which reduces elasticity of hair. In other words, when the hair surface has been hydrophilized, difficulty is encountered in removal of water from hair tresses after towel drying, thereby increasing the time required for drying. In this case, people fail to have a stable hair style with a natural stream of healthy hair.
Hitherto, the volume of hair has been enhanced by, for example, semi-permanently modifying the hair style through permanent waving, or use of a styling product for keeping the hair style through modifying the interaction between hair fibers. In fact, these techniques increase the volume of hair. However, the former technique may cause hair damage, and the latter technique may provide unnatural hair sensation such as stickiness of hair or adhesion of hair filaments.
Meanwhile, a hair conditioning product such as a hair conditioner can increase the volume of hair by virtue of its base residing on hair surfaces. However, on a global basis, in some areas where many people having thin hair filaments desire to increase the hair volume, such a hair conditioner is not used very often. Therefore, it is considerably important to impart a function of increasing the volume of hair to a hair cleansing composition which can be routinely used.
Hitherto, some efforts have been made to impart a volume-increasing property to a hair cleansing composition. Patent Document 1 discloses a hair cleansing composition for increasing the hair volume containing a cationic polymer, a collagen derivative, and a polysiloxane in combination. Patent Document 2 discloses a hair wash containing elastic solid particles which can more effectively remain on the hair surface via coacervation. Besides techniques employing a hair cleansing composition, Patent Document 3 proposes a hair cosmetic composition which can promote drying of hair. The proposed cosmetic composition can enhance the speed of evaporation of water attached to hair by the mediation of co-boiling of lower alcohol and water, and can disentangle wet hair by means of spherical powder particles.